Anjos e Vampiros
by rei-loki
Summary: A história de uma rapariga que descobre que é um anjo, mas apaixona-se pelo seu inimigo mortal...


**N**uma velha cidade longínqua, vagueava um mito de que noutros tempos era habitada por _VAMPIROS_ e _ANJOS_.

Essa cidade era muito bonita. Nela predominava a vegetação e a vida. Tendo ela uma bonita floresta com árvores muito altas e muito antigas, cheias de histórias para nos contar…

Foi mesmo aí que existiu um amor impossível…  
>Nessa cidade habitava uma rapariga chamada Luna, que era um <em>anjo<em>. Ela gostava de passear, de voar às escondidas…

Um dia, quando voltava da escola, ao fim da tarde num mês frio de Janeiro, foi atacada por um vampiro.

No dia seguinte quando acordou viu que não conhecia o lugar onde estava, era uma espécie de castelo. Passado alguns minutos um rapaz muito bonito veio ter com ela e perguntou-lhe se se sentia bem.

Ela com medo não respondeu e tentou fugir mas ele agarrou-a, e disse:

- Não tenhas medo! Aqui garanto-te que estarás em segurança.

- Não sei se hei-de acreditar em ti. O que é que me aconteceu?

- Foste atacada por um vampiro.

- Quem?

- Hum, não sei!

- Quem és tu?

- Sou o Johny.

Mas na verdade ele é que era o vampiro que a tinha atacado, mas quando reparou que ela não tinha morrido achou que ela tinha algo de especial.

Passados alguns dias o Johny pôs-se a pensar em contar tudo a Luna, mas com medo do que ela iria dizer, decidiu esconder-lhe a verdade.

Mas por outro lado, todos os dias Luna perguntava a si própria quem seria o vampiro que a mordera.

O tempo foi passando e Luna, que pensava ter ficado vampira, ia descobrindo pouco a pouco a lidar com os seus novos poderes com a ajuda de Johny.

Ele desejava muito contar-lhe toda a verdade. Até que um dia ele descaiu-se numa conversa sobre o assunto e deu-lhe a entender que era ele o vampiro.

Luna ficou assustadíssima. Com medo, fugiu para o meio da floresta. Lá encontrou uma pequena casa abandonada, onde se refugiou.

Johny, muito preocupado, correu atrás dela durante algum tempo até que foi encontrá-la na casa abandonada da floresta. Quando lá entrou, Luna estava num canto envolvida em lágrimas.

Quando Luna o viu, perguntou-lhe "porque lhe fez isto".

Ele respondeu:

- Eu não fazia a mínima ideia que tu eras um anjo.

- Como soubeste?

- Porque tu tornaste-te numa _**"Darkness"**__**.**_

- Uma Dar quê?

- Uma _**"Darkness"**__**,**_ que é quando um anjo é atacado por um vampiro_,_ aí ocorre a junção dos dois num só, a essa criatura chama-se _**"Darkness".**_

- O que é que isso contribui para a minha felicidade?

- Para a tua não sei! Mas se tu morres eu morro também! Tens a missão de proteger a Terra e a minha missão é proteger-te.

- Como assim, morres também? Proteger de quem?

De repente ouve-se uns barulhos, os demónios que destroem a terra acabando com a vida que há nela, vieram lutar com a Luna…

- A tua missão vai começar, não te esqueças de tudo o que aprendeste. Boa sorte. Tem cuidado.

Entretanto, Luna enquanto lutava com os demónios distraiu-se por um bocado e levou uma facada.

Johny sentiu-se mal e muito preocupado, correu para ajudar Luna. Foi então que reparou que estava apaixonado por ela. Desesperado, começou a gritar por ajuda.

Um caçador que passava por ali ouviu os seus gritos e foi acudi-lo. Quando lá chegou perguntou:

- O que é que se passou?

- Ela levou uma facada e ficou inconsciente.

- Por quem?

- Não sei, eles fugiram quando me viram a correr.

- Anda, eu levo-vos para minha casa.

Johny não quis contar a verdade porque seria chamado de louco.

A mulher do caçador era especialista em curar doenças e feridas com produtos naturais.

Ao chegar a casa do caçador, Luna começou a abrir os olhos lentamente e Johny ficou mais descansado.

Ela gritava de dor pois a facada era muito profunda.

A mulher do caçador não sabia o que fazer, pois nunca tinha passado por uma situação daquelas, a forma da espada era estranha, era triangular e tinha uns símbolos esquisitos.

Foi procurar um livro que falasse daquela ferida.

Procurou, procurou até que lá no cimo da estante encontrou o livro ideal.

Começou a folheá-lo e encontrou a forma da espada e viu que ela só pertencia aos demónios.

Chamou o caçador e disse-lhe ao ouvido:

- Vê isto! Esta espada só pertence aos demónios.

- Não pode ser! Isso é tudo lendas, mas se quiseres acreditar, acredita.

-Ok!

Enquanto ela preparava a poção da cura, Johny receava o pior… que descobrissem que Luna não era uma Humana.

Depois de dois dias a recuperar, Luna finalmente ficou de novo saudável.  
>Eles despediram-se do casal e agradeceram toda a hospitalidade.<p>

Naquela noite, era noite de lua cheia e reja a lenda de que foi a última noite que se viu Luna e Johny.

Então nessa bonita cidade todas as noites de lua cheia vê-se ao lado dela uma nuvem com a forma de um anjo e de um homem… enquanto esse fenómeno acontecer é sinal que Luna e Johny continuam a defender a Terra do mal…


End file.
